


All That Glitters...

by jennandblitz



Series: Black Glitter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Remus, Bottom!Sirius, Celebrities, Dom/sub, Drag Queen Sirius Black, Drag Queens, Drag!Sirius, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I want this TV show to be real, I'm making that a tag, Jealousy, M/M, MAKE IT HAPPEN, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Reality TV, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Switching, Top!Remus, Top!Sirius, sex in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Sirius Black, drag queen ingenue, has been cast in a reality TV show where seasoned queens take new and aspiring ones under their wing to learn the ropes of drag. He’s working hard, knowing that this show is a make-or-break situation for his career.But months away from his home in Brighton - and boyfriend Remus Lupin - take a toll on his sanity and their relationship. Not to mention all the parties and celebrities Sirius is rubbing shoulders with are rubbing Remus the wrong way.





	All That Glitters...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my boo Purplechimera for the suggestions, edits and all-around support because they are a wonderful human being.   
> If there are any tags you feel should be on this fic, please hit me up in the comments or tumblr to let me know! 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://jennandblitz.tumblr.com) because I adore you and ~~always need more friends~~.  
> You can also check out the playlist for this fic here - [Black Glitter on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1192704239/playlist/37KnzSBzbrS1LT7YhP1kcc?si=6uSkWubTTj2cxLF8gJFi2w)

**_(23:47) S:_** _Free to FaceTime_?

Sirius trips into his hotel room and throws his bags down by the door, phone in his free hand. It’s close to midnight, and his call is at 5am the next morning, but he’s too wired to think about sleeping, overtired and exhausted, never mind the fact he needs to de-drag. He keeps one eye on his phone, hoping Remus isn’t asleep yet, as he kicks off his heels and un-laces his corset on the way to the bathroom.

**_(23:52)_ ** _Incoming video call from Rem <3_

Sirius props the phone on the vanity and peels off his eyelashes with the other hand as he hits _Accept_.

“Hello gorgeous,” Remus says from the other end of the call, lying on his side in bed, hair mussed, eyes shining in the half-light.

“Hey you, how are you? How’s it going? How’s work?” Sirius asks in a rush, scrubbing a makeup wipe over his face, wig already discarded on the countertop. It has only been two days since they have seen each other, but for a couple who have spent a year and a half in each others pockets (and pants) then it seems a long time.

Remus smiles and Sirius longs to kiss the smirk from the corner of his lips. “Everything is good, we’re just finalising next months issue, there's an article about the show of course. Though it’s quiet here without you, obviously.”

Sirius rolls his eyes but he can’t keep the grin from his lips. “Of course it is, thoroughly boring too, I’d imagine.” He throws the makeup wipe down and pads across the small bathroom to turn on the shower.

“How did today go?” Remus stifles a yawn into his shoulder but still peers through the phone at Sirius like they’re just curled up in bed together, catching up on their day like they’re at home in Brighton, Sirius just in from the Lion, Remus’ editing copy moved aside when Sirius joins him in bed.

“So good! I met my protégé, she’s so cute Rem, I swear. This tiny little 19 year old, 5’9 thing, I could _break_ her, all shy but lord she is beautiful.” Sirius snatches his phone from the counter and ducks into the shower with it, propping it on the soap dish. He maybe, once upon a time, would’ve paused for a moment about video calling in the shower but they’ve done it the past two nights too, and quite frankly, he doesn’t want a moments space away from Remus. “They must’ve paired her with me to try and get her confidence up a little, because she’s so stunning, but when she talks it’s like meh-meh-meh-meh.” He intimates little mewls of speech and makes a talking motion with one hand, stepping under the spray to wash off the day as he does.

Remus is smiling at him through the camera, looking unbearably fond with his head propped in his hand. “She sounds sweet, bless her. You’ll mould her into the second-best queen there ever was, baby.” His voice is as dreamy as his eyes look, all soft and tender as if Sirius in the shower washing off makeup at midnight is a beautiful sight.

“And we shot our opening credits, hence the drag, usually I’m just in boy-clothes. But I got to prance around with Honey - that’s her, my pupil - in front of a camera for a while.”

“I’m so proud of you love, you’re going to do so well. My little starlet.”

“Love you.” Sirius leant against the side of the shower, smiling at the picture Remus paints on the screen of his phone. “I miss you Rem.”

“It’s been two days, but I miss you too love.”

“I know, I know,” Sirius hums as he shuts off the shower and snags a towel to dry off. “I didn’t realise shooting a TV show means I’d have to actually be _away_ from you.”

“Six more weeks.” Remus stifles another yawn.

“Yeah, not long. I’m off on Monday, so I reckon I can get the train back to Brighton on Sunday night to spend it with you then come back Monday evening?”

“I should be able to work from home on Monday, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Alright, I love you Rem. You should sleep.”

“Mhmm… I love you too baby.”

Sirius climbs into the hotel bed, too hard and too soft and too big and too empty and props his phone on the pillow next to him. He falls asleep next to Remus despite it all and thinks that although he’s so lucky to get this opportunity, he’d much rather be in Brighton with Remus.

-

_‘Saint Ana’s School for the Fabulous’ is a TV show designed to give new and inexperienced drag queens a head start in the up and coming industry. Twelve new queens are mentored by twelve experienced veterans of the UK scene who aren’t afraid to stomp competition out beneath their stilettos. Amongst the veterans is Sirius Black, who goes by the stage name ‘The Bitch’, who went viral this summer for his cover of a Scissor Sisters song on Youtube. Various stars have been rumoured to be judges alongside Ana Matronic of the Scissor Sisters, but we have yet to have anything confirmed._

-

Sirius straightens his shirt and runs a hand through his hair, unused to the nerves bubbling in his stomach as he and the rest of the veterans are called in to meet the judges for the first time. As the mentors they are allowed to meet the judges off-stage and have a closer relationship with them than the younger queens do, but Sirius is still nervous, after all he has no idea who is on the other side of that door. He follows Milo and Ari (because they’re in boy clothes today) into the room and feels his heart want to leap away and fall to the floor all at once.

Ana Matronic. Jonathan Van Ness. Troye Sivan.

He doesn’t even realise he’s squealed in excitement until he’s clamped a hand over his mouth to stop it escaping even further. For some reason he hadn’t quite realised that Ana Matronic - one of his utter idols - would actually be judging despite her name being in the title! He reaches Jonathan first, or rather, Jonathan elbows through to him to run fingers through his hair.

“Hey girl! I’m Jonathan, oh my god look at your hair. Aren’t you just- you are giving me all the angles right now, yesss honey.”

Sirius laughs and kisses his cheek, a little starstruck. “Thank you, I’m so excited to meet you. My boyfriend and I love you and the guys on _Queer Eye_.”

Jonathan pouts. “Oww, you got a boyfriend? Shame, honey, shaaame.”

But then the crowd kind of shifts and everyone is hugging and saying hello and he’s next to Ana fucking Matronic. She’s smiling and it’s bright and Christ if Sirius fancied women then he’d be on his knees begging. “Hi, you must be Sirius.”

_Oh fuck_. “Ah, um, yeah, yes, hi, Ana, hi. Nice to meet you.” Sirius wishes he was in drag just for this, just to give himself the confidence, and wills the Bitch forth. “I love all your stuff, you are such an idol to me.”

“Oh thank you darling. You did that video of _Kiki_ on Youtube, didn’t you? From _The Wolf Pack_? I adored it.” Ana puts a hand on his arm like they are friends already.

Sirius remembers vividly filming their routine to _Let’s Have a Kiki_ in the height of summer, Sirius as Ana. They’d roped James and Lily in to do the backing music, Queenie as Jake Shears and Ginger and Ruby as the other dancers. It had been a bit of a laugh at first, promotion for the _Wolf Pack_ channel, but then it had gotten viral somehow and now here he was.

“Yeah… God you saw it? That’s intimidating-” Sirius laughs through the embarrassment but Ana just grins- “Thank you.”

Then everything moves and shifts again and Sirius is next to Troye Sivan and feeling entirely still breathless and starstruck. Troye is smiling a little shyly and he’s just as adorable in real life as when Sirius sees him in print or interviews.

“Hey, I’m Sirius.”

“Hey Sirius - Troye… how are you?”

“Good! A little overwhelmed.” Sirius laughs away the nerves again, glad for a quiet moment, glad that Troye didn’t seem as full-on as Jonathon or as intimidating as Ana.

“Yeah, me too,” Troye mutters through a chuckle.

“Well, okay. I have to gush and fangirl and say, I’m in _love_ with _Bloom_ , it’s such a gorgeous album.” Sirius smiles. He’s always believed in complimenting people wherever possible. He wants to lift others, build them up, especially in an industry that can be so cutthroat, in a queer space that sometimes still isn’t understood. “And the video for _Bloom?_ I love that New Romantic, Annie Lennox 80’s vibe you have going on.”

Troye laughs and colours a little pink along the high points of his cheeks. He’s so adorable that Sirius wants to wrap him up. “Well thank you. I’ve seen you perform a few times online - you did that cover of _Space Oddity_ , didn’t you?”

“Yeah-” God, Sirius will never get used to famous people knowing his name- “that’s me, I’m glad you liked it!”

“Alright guys!” One of the tech guys steps into the room and claps a few times to draw everyone’s attention. “Let’s go, we’ve got a show to shoot!”

-

Sirius is barely through the door of his room as he hits the _Call_ button next to Remus’ name.

“Hello you,” Remus answers after a few rings and Sirius’ insides pull sweetly at his voice. It’s been a week, and although they saw each other for a few hours on Sirius’ day off, they had both been so tired they had been cranky and arguing and both decided it wasn’t worth the extra time, money, stress and travel expenses. Instead, they would just call as often as possible.

“Hey!”

“How are you, how did today go?” Remus is typing away on the other end of the line, probably still doing work because it’s not that late and sometimes Sirius would come home from a shift at the Lion to find Remus still working, unaware of the time.

“So good, _so_ good. I met Ana Matronic, Rem. Ana! And she recognised me! Recognised the video we did for _Kiki!_ ”

“No way? That’s amazing, did you make a fool of yourself?”

“No, no, I just about managed to not drool on my shoes.”

Remus chuckles as Sirius drags a brush through his hair. “Oh good. Who are the other judges, can you say?”

“Well… they’re getting announced next week.. So yeah, I have to, I gotta tell you. You just have to keep it a secret, okay?”

“You have my word baby.”

“Okay. JVN! And Troye Sivan.”

“Oh shit, really? Did you tell Jonathan we love _Queer Eye_?”

“Duh! Of course!” Sirius puts on a bit of lip balm and pulls the phone away from his ear to check the time. “And Troye Sivan! I love him! You know how much I love the video for _Bloom_ , he’s so cute Rem. I swear, we really got on! I’m enjoying this so much, it’s so wonderful to meet all these queens, and I have Honey to guide through it all, and the judges are actual _famous_ people and yet somehow they know me!?”

“That’s great, Sirius.”

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it? It’s so weird to think that famous people know my name, right?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Okay, okay,” Sirius says as he snatches his wallet up and pulls his sunglasses back on. “I have to go, we’re going out for drinks with the judges. I get to drink cocktails with Ana Matronic Rem. Are you going to the Lion tonight? I think Kingsley said they’re doing a pub quiz.”

“I might do, yeah.” Remus is still tapping away on his keyboard and Sirius can see him in his imagination, at the desk in their second bedroom, half drag room half office, smiling gratefully when Sirius brings him a cuppa, or pulling him onto his lap with a wry smile when work is just a little too much and he needs a distraction.

“Alright, I’ll call you when I get in?”

“Yeah, I might be awake.”

“Okay, I love you Rem, so much.”

“You too Sirius.”

-

_The judges of ‘Saint Ana’s School for the Fabulous’ have been announced as Jonathan Van Ness, of Queer Eye fame, and Troye Sivan, South African Australian singer songwriter. The two will star alongside Ana Matronic as judges for new drag queens, mentored through 12 episodes of Drag Bootcamp by experienced queens. The show is highly anticipated._

_-_

“Yess, Honey, you have this, you so have this.” Sirius claps his hands and urges his drag protégé onto the catwalk with a reassuring wink. In the past three weeks she’s bloomed into an amazing queen, overflowing with confidence just like the Bitch has taught her.

Honey struts and strides and prances across the stage like she owns it, and Sirius’ heart swells with affection for this little queen he’s taken under his wing. When she’s announced as the Star Pupil that week, Sirius runs onto stage and sweeps her up - she’s only just his height in her heels - cheering and shouting and he feels like he’s found a family away from home in London.

At the little letting-loose party that night, as they do after filming for every episode finishes, Sirius is on a sofa next to Troye in the local club. The VIP area is all theirs, and the judges have been announced so they’re actually allowed to step foot out of the hotel. He and Troye have become fast friends over the past three weeks, bonding over almost everything in between takes in the green room.

“Yeah, my boyfriend’s back in Brighton, but it’s the same thing, right?”

“Yeah, it’s the fact you’re apart, isn’t it? I know what you mean, I haven’t seen Jacob in in a couple of months. It’s just like… I love these opportunities but I want to be with him, right?”

“Exactly!” Sirius knocks back his drink, he’s not usually a big drinker but it’s fun to let loose every so often, especially when his usual source of frustration relief - Remus’ fucking cock - isn’t available. “It sucks. I don’t like being away from him.”

Troye puts a hand on his arm, feeling like Sirius’ little brother, like Regulus might’ve been if they understood each other better, if Regulus was blonde and queer and a good singer and _fuck_ , Sirius is quite tipsy. “Yeah. We’ll get there though, and then we get to see them again.”

Sirius smiles, leaning into Troye’s hand, reassuring and sweet and brotherly. “Yeah, we can get through it.”

Then Ari pulls them both up onto the dance floor and they’re dancing to Madonna and Elton John and Sirius drinks too much because he misses Remus.

-

_Stars of The School for the Fabulous Seen at Local Queer Hotspot. Singer Troye Sivan_ _was spotted with drag superstar Sirius Black and others. The duo seemed in high spirits and were laughing and joking together. Could this be the start of a beautiful relationship?_

-

Sirius is pleasantly drunk when he says goodbye to the rest of the crew in the lift and stumbles into his hotel room. He trips through the entryway of his room and sheds his clothes on the way to the bed, wishing Remus was there waiting for him, tugging the corner of the covers back to expose a slice of his thigh and let Sirius crawl in next to him. Fitting his body against Remus’ when they’re both tired after a long day, Sirius maybe buzzing from the Lion, mouthing over Remus’ neck and letting all of their worries away.

Sirius clambers into the woefully empty, too big, too cold, hotel bed and calls Remus without even thinking about it.

**_(01:15)_ ** _Calling Rem <3 …_

**_(01:16)_ ** _Calling Rem <3 …_

Sirius sees the time - it’s 1am, and he has a call at 5am again - and grimaces, sending a quick text to Remus instead.

**_(01:18) S:_ ** _Sorry, I didn’t see the time. Speak tomorrow. I love you xxx_

But Sirius doesn't sleep. As stupid as it sounds, he _can't_ without Remus there, without the puff of his breath against Sirius’ neck, his arm around Sirius’ waist, the way he nudges a knee between Sirius’ thighs as he falls off to sleep. Sirius thinks about wanking for a moment, to pass the time, to make him sleepy, to try and abate some of the virulent need for Remus that is humming through his blood. But he can't bring himself to do it without Remus there, without Remus kissing Sirius’ throat, leaving teeth marks over Sirius’ shoulders, sliding his fingers between Sirius’ legs to stroke over his hole whilst Sirius idly strokes his cock, knowing Remus likes watching. But here in this hotel room at 1am, Remus feels so far away and the idea of wanking seems too far off, too ridiculous a concept without him.

So he puts on Troye’s album _Bloom_ and lays the phone on the pillow next time, listening to lyrics about love and loneliness and _missing Remus_ so hard it hurts.

**_(01:24) S:_ ** _I miss you. Listening to Troye’s album and all the lyrics remind me of you._

**_(01:37) S:_ ** _ < YouTube link > ‘Animal’ is you. My wolf._

**_(01:39) S:_ ** _’And I, I, I can’t keep my hands off you. While you like in the wake, covered all in the night before. I’m high, high, high, no one’s got me quite like you.’_

**_(01:43) S:_ ** _All the lyrics are us. I'm going to try and sleep now. Love you Rem xxx_

-

Remus doesn't reply the next morning. Neither does he reply to the selfie Sirius sends him from the shower - entirely respectable thank you very much - nor the photo of a cute dog Sirius sees on Instagram that he forwards to him, like he does with every cute dog photograph. So at lunchtime, Sirius steps out onto the fire escape of the studio, and calls Remus.

It takes him a while to answer, but Sirius smiles nonetheless when he hears the line connect.

“Hi Sirius.”

Huh, no _hello baby_ , _how are you gorgeous?_ Okay, maybe he’s just tired or busy.

“Hey Rem. I'm sorry I phoned so late last night, I never saw the time. My body clock is all out of whack with all these late nights… I didn't wake you, did I?”

“No, no. You're fine.”

Sirius frowns and shucks a hand through his hair, glad he isn't due in drag at all today. “Remus… are you okay?”

“Fine, fine. Give me a second.” The sound on the other end dims a little, and Sirius hears Remus mutter something, probably to Molly or another one of the editors. Remus sighs softly before his voice filters back through the receiver. “You having fun with your new friend, then?”

“My new friend?” Sirius smiles nicely at one of the other young queens who steps out onto the fire escape for a smoke and turns away a little to try and give himself a little privacy because Remus is being _weird_.

“Troye.” Was Sirius imagining the disdain dripping from Remus’ voice there?

“Um…” Sirius frowns even harder and clenches his eyes shut for a moment. “Yeah? He’s a friend, we get along… we’re in the same boat… away from our boyfriends, sad twinky little fem kids…” Sirius half-laughs at his attempt of a quip, Remus has always joked Sirius is a 5’8 twink trapped in a 6’ punk body. The silence on the other end of the phone is deafening. “Remus, are you okay?”

“Yes. Fine. Glad you’re having a wonderful time.” Remus sighs. “I have to go. Speak later.”

“Bye Re-” The line cuts off before Sirius can say goodbye properly and he finds himself staring disbelievingly at his phone. It definitely isn’t like Remus to be so short. Usually he’s the one always hyper-aware of how he might come across to others, and it’s hard to believe he doesn’t intend to sound exactly like he does.

**_(12:37) S:_ ** _Um, rude? ;) Are you jealous of Troye? … You know I love you, Rem. It’s only you for me, you’re the be-all and end-all. Don’t tell me you’re getting tetchy without me on my knees for you. I’ll make up for all those missed blowjob opportunities when I’m back from London, okay? Love you, you animal xx_

Remus doesn’t reply.

-

_Stars of the School for Fabulous were seen at local queer hotspot again last night. Singer and judge Troye Sivan once again seen dancing with Sirius Black. Both are apparently in relationships with others, but their chemistry seems unavoidable in these exclusive pictures!_

_-_

**_(06:01) S:_ ** _Morning Rem. Sorry I didn’t call last night, I didn’t get in until 2am. Love you._

**_(08:30) R:_ ** _It’s fine. Have a good day x_

_-_

Sirius finds himself in the green room a week later, staring at his phone and the open text conversation there from last night.

**_(22:49) S:_ ** _You’re really that jealous?_

**_(23:01) R:_ ** _No. I’m not. Just go and have fun with your friends Sirius._

**_(23:04) S:_ ** _Don’t treat me like a child, Remus. I’m trying to have a conversation with you. You sound as if you are jealous. You sound like you’re not happy for me. You sound like you barely want to speak to me anymore._

**_(23:11) R:_ ** _We’re both busy, Sirius. Busy and tired._

**_(23:12) S:_ ** _Don’t you trust me?_

Remus’ silence spoke volumes.

Troye, Jonathan and two of the other mentor queens, Elliot and Kris, burst into the green room as Sirius shoves on a smile and throws his phone down onto the sofa next to him. He’s in drag today, getting dolled up with Honey for a mother-daughter routine, teaching her the best ways to shade and tape and sculpt the prettiest face (not that either of them need much), and now he’s just taking a break before filming for the actual routine.

“You know what would be good?” Troye says as he sits on the sofa next to Sirius, watching Kris mix up another batch of breakfast mimosas. Everyone is tired and running on empty because shooting a TV show was way more effort than any of them realised, and breakfast cocktails and donuts and anything they can to keep each other in high spirits all seem to help.

“What?” Sirius hums, blinking away the strange tired tears that occur whenever he thinks about how Remus doesn’t trust him.

“Something to cheer you the hell up. C’mon, let’s shoot that stupid video we were talking about for Instagram.” Troye hits him around the arm and stands, dragging Sirius to standing too. Sirius has to smile for the way he towers over Troye even more when he’s in heels, and so slips them off. He can just dance on his toes.

“Elliot, will you film this for us?” Sirius asks, smiling as he runs fingers through his wig to comb it slightly. He turns to Troye with a smile. “You sure you’re up to lip-synching with a queen?”

“Honey, I can lip-synch with the best of them,” Troye shoots back, one hand on his hip.

It turns into an entire production, Jonathan procuring a fan from somewhere to blow in their hair, a moment of choreography there that sends them both grinning as Elliot and Kris whoop and _yas kween_ from the sidelines. _Dance to This_ is an anthem, from the moment Sirius first heard it he adored the song, and the video with Ariana Grande is only the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Sirius is grinning ear to ear through his perfectly lip-synched verse.

They entirely don’t intend for the video to blow up the way it does. It’s only hastily shot on Elliot’s iPhone, of Sirius and Troye prancing around in the studio kitchen, lip-synching to the song from the speakers in the corner. Sirius personally thinks he makes a poor Ariana, but it works, especially when Jonathan starts turning the lights on and off during the breakdown. They both look so happy when Sirius watches the video, both singing about the fact they’d much rather be at home with the boy they love than here, but that’s the way the world works. And the fact that it’s trending on Twitter in less than an hour just means a little extra promotion for the TV show. Sirius smiles watching it back, knowing that when he blows a kiss to the camera, it’s to Remus, even if Remus doesn’t trust him. Sirius _knows_ he isn’t cheating, and that should be enough for him, shouldn’t it?

-

_Instagram cover of ‘Dance to This’ trending in under an hour. Singer Troye Sivan and drag queen Sirius Black send fans rioting with low-budget cover of Sivan’s song with Ariana Grande. Ariana says she adores the cover and the starring couple. Their chemistry is evident in the video, fans are praying for ‘Siroye’ to be confirmed any day now!_

-

**_(09:47) J:_ ** _Sirius. Remus just send me this video, what the hell? < Instagram link >_

**_(09:50) S:_ ** _??_

**_(09:54) J:_ ** _The media think you and Troye Sivan are a couple. … Are they right? Because that’s bang out of order, Sirius._

**_(09:55) S:_ ** _Wtaf James? You think I would cheat on Remus? You know the news is bullshit, that’s why I don’t read it._

**_(10:10) J:_ ** _Remus seems to think it. He was at the Lion last night drinking._

_-_

**_(13:45) S:_ ** _You really don’t trust me. I am not cheating on you, Remus. Answer your phone please. The media is lying, they see two queer guys being friends and presume they’re fucking. You know that’s not it, you know I love you._

_-_

**_(23:34)_ ** _Calling Rem <3 …_

**_(23:42) S:_ ** _Fucking answer me Remus. You can’t bury your head in the sand. I’m trying to tell you the truth here and you won’t hear it. You’ve already made your mind up. I. Am. Not. Cheating._

**_(23:45)_ ** _Calling Rem <3 …_

**_(23:46)_ ** _Calling Rem <3 …_

Sirius is trying not to cry. He’s spent the evening, unwisely, on Twitter and Instagram, seeing all the articles and tweets and images about him and Troye, about the apparently lovely couple they make. It makes Sirius want to scream and shout with how fucking _wrong_ it all is. He types up a Tweet at least five times, and deletes it. 280 characters does not seem enough to explain how he and Troye are good friends, bonded through the adversity of being so far away from the people they love, and how Remus has his whole entire heart and has done since that day their eyes met at the Lion and his insides are aching for _missing him_ and this rift between them that all of your _fucking tweets_ have caused.

He trusts Remus until the ends of the earth, doesn’t he? But maybe… maybe the reason Remus is so quick to believe the news, is that maybe he isn’t faithful either. Maybe someone else has caught his eye like Sirius did nearly two years ago. The new girl at the Lion is pretty, fishy like Courtney Act, blonde and petite and maybe the reason Remus hates his friendship with Troye is because _he_ likes the twinky blonde boys.

“Sirius?” A knock at the door. It’s Troye. Sirius sighs. As much as the media makes him want to distance himself from Troye, he’s a good friend. He understands this all better than anyone else, and right now Sirius feels so alone he needs a friend.

“Yeah, come in.”

Troye slips through the door and turns on the dim lights to bring the room up from darkness. Sirius is sprawled on the sofa, makeup still on.

“He doesn’t trust me.” Sirius gestures with his phone. “Won’t answer me.”

Troye sighs. “Jacob isn’t so pleased either. So I understand.” He sits on the edge of the sofa and rubs a hand over Sirius’ foot. He’s still in heels too, just came in and threw himself onto the sofa in despair. “I already wrote something for Twitter, want me to help you with something? We can’t let them get us down.”

“I have a little brother, you know. We don’t speak.” Sirius sits up and scrubs a hand through his hair - at least he’s taken the wig off. “If only we got along as well as you and I do.”

“You’re talking shit, queen. Come on, let’s order room service and wax lyrical about our better halves.” Troye smiles and pushes him in the shoulder.

Sirius stifles a laugh. “Thank you kiddo.”

-

_Both Troye Sivan and Sirius Black confirm with separate social media posts that they are in committed, loving relationships with others. ‘Siroye’ fans are unconvinced, and are of the opinion they are denying it until the premiere of their TV show ‘Saint Ana’s School for the Fabulous’._

-

Sirius gets Mondays off. On Sunday night he trips into his hotel room with his phone in hand. He’s been distracted all day, feeling terrified that he won’t have a life to come back to in Brighton, terrified of moving back into James and Lily’s flat, of not seeing Remus’ face when he wakes up every day, of not seeing him at the front of the crowds at his shows, not tasting his kisses at the end of the night.

**_(19:32) S:_ ** _I will keep phoning you until you answer me Remus._

**_(19:35) S:_ ** _You’re being fucking childish. Do you really want to let me go so easily? After everything? That’s what I’m hearing. You don’t care, you don’t want me. You’re happy to let me go. Fuck you, Remus. We deserve more than that, don’t we?_

**_(19:40)_ ** _Incoming call from Rem <3 …_

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Sirius huffs out a breath, already feeling tears prick at his eyes. “You really don’t believe me, do you?”

“I don’t know what to believe, Sirius.”

“Believe me! Believe your boyfriend, believe the person you’ve shared your life with for the past two years! Believe the person you come home to every night, the person who knows you like no one else does. At least I thought I did.”

“Sirius…”

“You know what I thought the other day,” Sirius laughs, staring up at the ceiling to try and stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. “I thought - I wonder if he thinks I’m cheating because _he’s_ cheating.”

Silence.

“Are you? Fucking _are you_ , Remus? That pretty blonde queen from the Lion? You take her home on Saturday and fuck her over the dining table like you did with me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Sirius, of course I didn’t.” Remus’ voice is terse and it makes Sirius sound even more hysterical but he can’t stop it either way.

“Didn’t you? I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“No. You know how I feel now Remus. _I don’t trust you._ ”

Sirius clatters back out of his hotel room on a fresh wave of silence, still in his wig and corset and heels. He’s not thinking, but he can’t bare to be trapped in that room with this argument swirling around his head. He needs to do _something_.

“Don’t be stupid, Sirius. I’m not the one in the public eye with people on Twitter saying I’m seeing some boy.” Remus’ voice is quivering a little and Sirius wants to scream. How dare Remus not trust him? Do the last two years mean nothing?

“Fuck you, Remus! That doesn’t mean I’m fucking him. It means nothing. It means I’m lonely away from you and he’s a _friend_.”

“I don’t know that.”

Sirius hangs up with a shout of frustration, clenching his fingers around his phone to prevent him from throwing it against the wall of the lift he finds himself in, heading for the ground floor. Taking a deep breath, he orders an Uber as he strides out of the lift. The concierge recognises him - a 6’6-in-heels queen in booty shorts, fishnets and a leather jacket, with teary mascara and black lipstick is hard to miss - and tries to flag him down, but Sirius doesn’t care. He tips his chin up to the sky as he waits for the Uber, distantly grateful the Twitter-verse hasn’t found out where they’re all staying, and clambers into the Uber with a sigh.

-

Sirius storms up the stairs to the flat and jams his keys into the lock, surprised they still work. He strides in - half wondering if he will see Remus bending the blonde queen from the Lion over the dining table - but Remus is at the table by himself, cup of coffee in one hand.

“Sirius?” He looks awful. He’s tired, eyes ringed in bruised purple, and Sirius finds himself looking at the collar of his shirt for the telltale sign of anyone else's teeth. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Oh I don’t know-” Sirius lets his leather jacket fall from his shoulders, well aware he looks a little undone- “Maybe because I just paid £157 for an Uber from London to Brighton to have this out face-to-goddamn-face because my boyfriend thinks I’m fucking around!?”

Remus pushes his chair back from the table, dark chocolate eyes raking over Sirius. He knows he looks good today, cinched waist, booty shorts, crop top, knee high boots, and any other time the Bitch would preen under Lupin’s white-hot gaze but not tonight.

“Sirius. I don’t want to talk about this right now. Not when you’re angry.”

“No, we’re talking about it.” Sirius strides across the room, boots stomping. Remus stands from his seat and he looks so closed off but it’s been _months_ and Sirius wants to eat him alive. “You honestly think I’m cheating? I love you more than anything, I would move the heavens for you, I’ve never so much as _looked_ at anyone else, and you think because we haven’t seen each other for a few weeks that I’m jumping into bed with the first queer I can get my hands on?”

“I’m not saying that Sirius.”

“It sounds like it! It sounds like you don’t trust me to keep it in my fucking pants Remus. You don’t think I’m faithful because I have friends? You think because I know I look good means I’m incapable of saying no?”

“The news is all over you and Troye.” Remus crosses his arms as Sirius draws closer.

“He has a boyfriend!” Sirius shoves Remus hard in the shoulder, thrilling that he’s taller in his heels and the Bitch wants to scream that _how dare Lupin not trust me? How dare he not kneel at my fucking feet? I adore him and he has the audacity to think I don’t?_ “Because _I_ have a boyfriend, Remus!”

“Sirius. I don’t know what to think.”

That’s it. Sirius grabs Remus by the hair, all dirty blonde curls through his fingers, and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. He bites Remus’ bottom lip, drags him closer to press their bodies together. Remus is all hard planes but The Bitch is unyielding and she is planted and she is in charge tonight because _how dare he?_

Remus moans into the kiss and the sound shoots straight to Sirius’ cock after so long. He presses the curves of his body against Remus, in his joggers and t-shirt. Sirius’ tongue slides between his teeth, exploring and claiming the cavern of his mouth. He still tastes like Remus, no one else lingering there.

“You think anyone else gets this?” Sirius murmurs into Remus’ bitten lips.

“ _Oh._ No, no,” Remus replies on a moan, hands fitting to the line of Sirius’ waist, brushing over the boning of his corset, down to the back pockets of his shorts.

Sirius pulls away then, pulls back to see Remus’ mouth smeared with his black lipstick, down his chin, over his teeth, and his eyes look deep and dark like Sirius is the best drug. He thrums with the pleasure of it, the fury of Remus thinking he can’t trust the only person in the world who worships the ground he walks on. Keeping his hand in Remus’ hair, fingers shaking from adrenaline and anger, Sirius drags him towards the bedroom.

“Sirius,” Remus says with a huff of air as Sirius pushes him bodily onto the bed.

Sirius shrugs off his jacket and throws it over the back of a chair before untucking and loosening his corset by an inch or two because he is already spinning with need and has to breathe. Remus is sprawled on the bed looking a little stunned, but the bulge in his joggers is a telltale sign. Still, Sirius pauses through the anger to take a breath. He thinks this is the best way to get his point across, but only if Remus is on board.

“Are you using your safe word?” Silence. The Bitch smiles. “So shut up and take your fucking clothes off Lupin.”

Remus does so. Sirius watches, the Bitch grinning and preening, as Remus pulls off his clothes, t-shirt pulled over his head to leave his hair mussed, joggers and underwear discarded to reveal the body Sirius has missed for weeks and weeks and Remus’ cock hard against his stomach. Remus’ chest rises and falls as he watches Sirius pull off his wig and drop it somewhere, expertly pulling out the pins from his own shoulder-length hair.

“You think anyone else gets _this_?” Sirius murmurs, all breathy and confident, the Bitch is here, as he strides around the bed to the side, and leans over to trace one nail over Remus’ stomach.

“Sirius-”

Sirius rakes his nails up to pinch at one taut brown nipple, smiling when Remus gasps and his stomach muscles tense. He straightens up and pulls his crop top up over his head and dispenses with his padded bra. Remus shifts on the bed and attempts to lean up to kiss him but Sirius pushes him down by the shoulder.

“No. You don’t get to fucking touch, Lupin. You gave that right up when you thought I would cheat. You sit there and you look and you answer me. Understand?”

Remus nods, short and sharp, and his cock twitches. “Yes-” Remus licks his lips- “Pronouns?”

“She.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Their power dynamic is intoxicating. Sirius is bristling with the urge to fuck Remus into the mattress to assert that they are the only people who will ever fit together like this and Sirius will do _anything_ to keep him and make Remus understand that. Remus is usually in charge, Remus is usually the one pressing Sirius into the mattress or pushing him to his knees on the kitchen floor or bending him over the dining table. Sirius is usually the one ushering out a whimpered _Yes Sir_ with Remus’ hand around his neck and being pulled apart with need to beg for Remus’ cock. The last time Remus whispered _Yes Ma’am_ it was his birthday and The Bitch tied him to a chair and had him sobbing for release before she fucked him on the living room floor, Remus’ leg over her shoulder. But Sirius is in charge again today, angry and frustrated and Remus is laying himself bare halfway to an apology.

Remus sits up against the pillows, legs splayed, looking awestruck at Sirius and Sirius smiles, predatory and slow, as he climbs on the bed to straddle Remus’ thighs.

“You think anyone else gets kisses like this?” Sirius whispers against Remus’ mouth before he kisses him, tongue over the seam of his lips, a dirty, filthy awful kiss with teeth and tongue and bites and licks that riots through Sirius with need. Remus’ hands go to his thighs, thumbs over the tops of his stockings, digging into the fishnets, and Sirius pulls them away.

Remus gasps into the kiss as Sirius bites his bottom lip. “No ma’am.”

“You taste anyone else there?”

Remus’ mouth is covered in black and his pupils are wide. Sirius pushes his arms back and Remus instinctively holds onto the headboard with white knuckles, tipping his chin up in submission. “No ma’am.”

Sirius rakes his nails up over Remus’ arms and down his chest, over his quivering stomach. “You think it’s okay to accuse me of cheating, then?” He wraps his fingers around Remus’ cock, stroking firmly and twisting his wrist when Remus doesn’t immediately answer.

“ _Fuck._ No- _no_ ma’am.”

“Are you fucking sorry, Lupin? It fucking hurts knowing you think so little of me.” Sirius stands, a foot either side of Remus’ hips, and shifts one leg to press the heel of his boot into the muscle of Remus’ thigh. He hisses in response but his head is tilted up, posture open and wide and he licks his lips at the sudden proximity of Sirius’ crotch to his face.

“Yes ma’am.” Remus lets out a breath as Sirius unbuttons his shorts and pushes them from his hips. “I’m sorry.”

“Good. Because you think anyone else gets this?” Sirius asks as he pulls his underwear off and kicks it aside, cock immediately springing to attention. Remus moans softly and leans forward, stretching up to try and lap at the head of Sirius’ cock. Sirius presses his foot into Remus’ stomach to push him back as one hand cards through his hair. Sirius has missed him so intently he wants to just give up the scene and lay himself on the bed for Remus to take whatever way he sees fit but the Bitch won’t let this slight, this _offence_ , go unpunished. He raises a pencilled eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“Fuck, _fuck_ Sirius. Baby, _baby,_ I swear, I’m so so-” Sirius clenches a hand in his hair to stop his rambling. Remus moans sharply. “No ma’am.”

“You think you should still get this? Think you deserve me?” Sirius rubs a thumb over Remus’ temple, thinking of the picture they must paint, Remus naked with Sirius standing over him in a corset and fishnet stockings, chest heaving. It’s glorious.

“ _Please_ ,” Remus all but whimpers, eyes so wide, lips parted and tilted up and Sirius gives in and slides his cock into Remus’ mouth. Remus moans at the back of his throat, the vibrations sizzling through Sirius to make him twist his fingers into Remus’ curls. Sirius takes a moment to savour the wet, hot vacuum of Remus’ talented fucking mouth, giving him just enough leverage to bob his head and swirl his tongue, staring up with wide eyes, until he pulls him back.

“You taste anyone else there either?”

Remus shakes his head and yelps when Sirius yanks his hair for a real answer. “No ma’am.”

Sirius smiles softly. He can see the tension draining from Remus’ shoulders, feel the weight lifting from his own, feel his heart lifting because he can see the apology written across Remus’ face amongst the pure adoration and lust. They might not do this very often at all - Sirius in charge - but when they do, it’s electric, and tonight it’s only amplified by the past few weeks. Sirius slides his hand out of Remus’ hair and steps to turn around so he’s facing away.

Remus moans and his hot breath ghosts over the cleft of Sirius’ arse. He knows from experience his arse looks fucking great, framed between the hem of his corset and the tops of his stockings. “Fuck, Sirius- baby, _fuck._ ” To his credit, Remus doesn’t touch, and Sirius glances over his shoulder to see Remus staring up at him, lips parted, knuckles still white around the headboard for resisting the urge to just _take_.

Sirius smiles and nods towards the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Remus snatches it up and holds it out to Sirius, understanding their wordless exchange, understanding what the other side of this power feels like. Sirius takes the bottle and steps his feet wider apart as he squeezes a little lube onto his fingers. Remus groans and sits up straighter, eyes wide to beg without asking, but Sirius ignores him, reaching around to stroke a finger over his own hole.

Remus whimpers as he watches and Sirius feels his hips shift on the bed. “Fuck, Sirius, fuck, _fuck_.”

Sirius slides one finger into his arse without preamble, sighing sharply because he knows Remus _loves_ to hear him. Remus’ breath warms his fingers in a moan of need.

“Sirius-”

“You think anyone else gets this?” Sirius asks on a breath, hissing between his teeth, working his finger in and out almost entirely for show because Remus is inches away with his hot breath over Sirius’ hole, licking his lips like Sirius is a feast he’s desperate to devour. This is what Sirius has missed. How could Remus think that Sirius doesn’t live for this, live for only Remus and the way they transcend everything else when they are together.

“No, no- no ma’am.” Remus tips forward a little and kisses Sirius’ wrist, tongue swirling over the vein. “Fuck. Sirius, please, _please_ , let me baby.”

Sirius bites his lip, easing a second finger in because he needs _more_ and his body needs more, needs Remus. He pretends to think until Remus shifts beneath him but still doesn’t touch, still waiting for him to say so. “Go on then.”

Remus lunges forward and curls his tongue around Sirius’ fingers, pressing open-mouthed kisses over his rim, moaning sharply. Sirius sinks into him a little, pushing his hips back against Remus’ mouth because it’s so fucking talented wherever it is, whether it’s licking or kissing or his particular brand of muttered dirty talk.

“You taste anyone else there either?” Sirius asks, breath hitching as the point of Remus’ tongue nudges in besides his fingers, teasing the sensitive flesh. Remus moans and Sirius feels him shake his head and for once doesn’t demand an answer because Remus’ mouth is otherwise engaged and he has missed this _so fucking much_. “Because no one else gets this, Lupin. It’s only you, only your mouth and your fingers and your cock. My fingers are a poor fucking excuse for your cock you know. You dare think anyone else gets this?”

Remus moans in response again, tongue swirling and teasing between Sirius’ fingers, over his hole and all Sirius can think is _need, need, need_. He _wants_ so intently but the Bitch won’t let Lupin get away with this.

Sirius has to force himself to step away as his knees start quivering with the impending pleasure. Remus groans sharply and tries to follow him forward but Sirius turns and fixes him with a look that makes him sink back into the pillows. Remus looks utterly debauched, the whole bottom half of his face smeared with lipstick and saliva and lube.

“Sirius, baby, _baby_. I missed you so much, I need this, _please_ ,” Remus whimpers.

Sirius raises an eyebrow. “Lie down.”

Remus slides down the bed, hands still gripping the headboard, arms stretched above his head.“Sirius… God you’re so fucking gorgeous, you’re so fucking stunning baby.” He’s so beautifully obedient and the Bitch is preening and ecstatic because Lupin is usually the one in charge but she has him splayed out and begging and _how dare he think I look elsewhere when I have him?_

Sirius kicks Remus’ long legs apart, sinks to kneel between them and wrap his fingers around Remus’ cock, squeezing just slightly too tight. Remus’ hips jerk up to try and thrust into his fist, his head thrown back in pleasure.

“Fuck, Sirius, please, _baby,_ I swear, I need you.” Remus is muttering as Sirius releases his cock, and slides his lube-slick fingers down to Remus’ hole. Sirius hitches one of Remus’ legs up onto his shoulder, pressing kisses over the inside of his knee, and eases a finger into him. Remus hisses and his cock jerks so sharply that Sirius thinks he might come right there and that will not do because he is not fucking done with him yet.

Usually, when the mood strikes Sirius like this, those _very_ rare occasions when the Bitch insists on topping, he likes to draw it out, turn Remus into a puddle the way Remus does to him every Saturday night after a show. But tonight, Sirius _needs_ too much to prolong it any further. Remus is writhing against his fingers, pushing his hips down with every preparatory thrust, and eventually gets his other foot up to Sirius’ stomach to push him away a little.

“C’mon, baby, I’m ready, so fucking ready. I want to feel you for the next fucking week, come on, fu-” Remus murmurs in his remarkably steady grammatically-correct-dirty-talk voice that sets Sirius aflame as he removes his fingers and kneels up to press the blunt head of his cock against Remus’ arse. “Fuck me, Sirius. Come on, please- _Ahh, oh fuck-_ ”

Sirius thrusts in with one long, smooth, delicious movement that has them both crying out. “God, Rem, you’re so tight, oh God.”

Remus is still holding onto the headboard, one long, tanned leg thrown over Sirius’ shoulder, the other around his waist, looking up at Sirius with those molten chocolate eyes, those 70%-dark-cocoa eyes that burn through him. Every sharp thrust of their hips sends the headboard rapping against the wall and their bodies an inch or two further up the sheets. Sirius pitches forward to plant a hand on Remus’ chest, fingers and nails digging in, as the other strokes over Remus’ cock with the same hard rhythm that’s pounding through them both.

It doesn’t take long, maybe even an embarrassingly short amount of time but they’re both so desperate for each other that they can’t find it in themselves to care as Remus comes first with a cry of Sirius’ name into the palm of his hand. Sirius is on his heels, spilling deep into Remus with his whole body shuddering and twitching around his cock. His vision burns with the sudden release of pleasure and the sight of Remus before him and how beautiful he looks and how close they came to fucking it all up.

In the aftermath, panting heavily, Sirius pulls out with a soft hiss as Remus slides his leg from Sirius’ shoulder and shifts his hips a little. He’s still holding onto the headboard, knowing that the Bitch told him to stay fucking still and she hasn’t said he can move yet, but Sirius is tired and the Bitch is happy now she’s had her way, so Sirius just nods as he kneels up to pull off his boots.

Remus knows what the nod means, given it himself often enough, and sits up to briefly wipe the mess from his stomach with his t-shirt before leaning forward and holding a hand out to Sirius. “Come here, love.”

Sirius crawls into Remus’ lap and Remus envelopes him in an embrace, face buried in his hair, arms around him, all-encompassing. “I”m sorry,” Sirius mutters into Remus’ neck, sinking into him. “I-”

“No, it’s fine. _I’m_ the one who’s sorry,” Remus says as he finishes the lacing of Sirius’ corset and eases it off over his head. “I didn’t trust you because you felt so far away and you were in London with all these beautiful people who adore you and probably want you because who doesn’t?”

Sirius shakes his head and cradles Remus’ face in his hands. “But I only want you. I don’t look at anyone else.”

“I know, I know that now. I love you.”

“I love you too Rem.”

They fall asleep like that, covered in lipstick, Sirius still in fishnets, curled atop his boyfriend, arms around his neck holding on for dear life. He knows he has to leave again tomorrow afternoon and he’s never wanted anything less in his whole life.

In the morning, sunlight filtering through the blinds, Sirius wakes, lying on his stomach, to Remus’ warm breath against his neck, one slick finger circling his rim. Sirius sighs happily into his pillow and pushes back against Remus’ touch, wanting more, more, more. Remus hums something appreciative at his reaction, equally sleepy, and lets out a growl when he thrusts into Sirius’ waiting body with long, slow movements. Remus’ teeth bruise the lines of Sirius’ shoulders, down the dips of his spine, marking like territory, like a badge Sirius wants to wear even though he'll have to cover them with makeup once he's back in London. He comes pressed into the mattress, Remus’ hand around the back of his neck, thumb pressing against his pulse, Remus above him, inside him, surrounding him entirely.

Sirius adores the Bitch, adores her confidence, adores the way she will not stand for insults or slights, but he _loves_ the way Remus is in charge like nothing else. The Bitch might be the most Dom top badass bitch there has ever been who can crush Lupin under her damn heel but Boy-Sirius likes nothing more than Remus fucking him into submission, wrists in a vice grip. And the greatest thing? Remus loves them both. Remus adores them both, kisses the Bitch’s boots and kisses the bruises over Sirius’ throat.

The whole train journey back to London, Sirius can’t sit comfortably for all that they crammed into 12 hours together. But he smiles nonetheless because it feels like a declaration of love and he knows Remus won’t be able to sit still at the office tomorrow either.

Just two more weeks.

-

Sirius finds himself at the vanity of another hotel room, pressing concealer into a bruise over his collarbone that is so obviously in the shape of Remus’ teeth. Really, they thought they were home-free, months later, and that no one in the wider world would care that Sirius wears those bruises like Gucci around Brighton and no one bats an eyelid.

But not tonight.

_Saint Ana’s School for the Fabulous: Episode One_ premieres at Leicester Square tonight, and Sirius is reunited with all of his friends and new drag family to enjoy the evening. And whilst his circle of friends understand those bruises, just roll their eyes and smile, the wider world that the cameras will show won’t understand.

Satisfied, Sirius steps back to view himself in the full-length mirror. Damn, it’s a good look. The deep-red gown is sequinned, cut low in the front with a short train. The wig is black - of course - effortless waves that cascade down to a point at his mid-back. Topped off with black lipstick and blood red nails, Sirius smiles at the look and douses himself in the Bitch’s perfume as a last step. He strides through to the other room, the Bitch falling into step with him, sky-high heels, and smiles at Remus, who’s waiting on the sofa, looking so delightful in the sharpest tuxedo Sirius has ever seen.

“Well, what do you think?”

Remus turns as Sirius leans against the doorway, all curves and smiles, and freezes. “Fucking _hell_ , Sirius. You look… stunning, oh my God.” He rises from his seat and strides over, leaning up the inch or two between them when Sirius is in heels as if to kiss her. Sirius pushes him back ever so slightly with a knowing smile on her lips.

“If you kiss me we won’t stop and we will be late and this look took too long to end up on the floor, okay?”

Remus laughs but nods anyway, and leads them out of the hotel room up to the penthouse bar where the cast and crew are all reuniting. Boy-Sirius feels a flutter of nerves in his stomach as they step into the room and casts around for people to introduce Remus to. He knows who he will have to introduce him to eventually. He and Troye speak almost every day through Instagram and text, and Remus has said several times that he’s fine with it now he’s been reassured that Sirius only has eyes for him, but out in the public eye Sirius has a feeling things will be different.

Sirius hangs from Remus’ arm like the most perfect trophy wife and she knows they look stunning together, knows that they are adored and supported by all their friends and chosen family. That’s only bolstered by the fact Jonathan squeals over the picture they paint - _oh my god, QUEEN, you two look so good. I just want to lay my head right on in there between you two gorgeous people, my God, YAS!_ \- and Ana Matronic smiles and kisses Remus’ cheek and tells him she _adores_ the _Wolf Pack_ and it’s Remus’ turn to blush under her gaze.

Sirius spots Honey through the crowd - she looks _stunning_ and brimming over with confidence that Sirius can see from miles off - and strides over to her to pull her into a tight embrace.

“My baby girl,” Sirius murmurs into her hair, air-kissing both of her cheeks when they finally pull back. “You look so good.” They keep in touch too, talk on the phone almost every day too. Honey always phones for outfit questions or makeup tips or to show off that new dance routine she’s constructing and Sirius couldn’t be prouder. She remembers Mama pulling her aside at the club in Islington, she remembers the pride that was so obvious when she looked at her, and hopes that same pride is evident when she smiles at Honey.

Honey smiles and kisses her hand. “Sirius. Mama-” _Oh,_ her heart breaks with pride at that- “you look amazing. Thank you for everything.”

Sirius just nods and cups her cheek, back at the club in Islington at that first night, before turning to introduce her to Remus, who is a perfect gentleman to her daughter, of course.

“Sirius!” Troye’s voice calls through the crowd, and Sirius turns to see him looking adorable in a light blue tuxedo, with a boy she immediately pins as Jacob next to him. Sirius gives a worried look to Remus, but can’t keep the grin from her face as she crosses to hug Troye tightly.

She draws back and gives Jacob a polite little air-kiss before squeezing Remus’ arm in hers. “Troye, Jacob, this is Remus. Remus, this is Troye and Jacob.” Boy-Sirius feels like he’s holding his breath, worrying about what might occur - the Bitch doesn’t care - but Remus just smiles and embraces Troye.

“Good to finally meet you,” Remus says to Troye, low enough that Sirius barely hears it. “Thank you for looking after her whilst you were all filming. I’m glad she has you.”

Sirius tips her chin to the ceiling and tries to pretend there aren’t tears of relief and happiness and sheer joy in her eyes. They talk and talk and catch up like they’ve been friends for months, and Troye agrees to an interview and a few videos for _Wolf Pack_.

The red carpet is alive with flashbulbs and shouts and calls, and the Bitch revels in it, strutting down the carpet, posing for every camera, smiling at every turn, it’s perfect. Remus steps aside and lets her pose, holding a gallant hand out for her when it’s finally time to go inside.

_Episode One_ is a roaring success, and as the preview for Episode Two rolls around, Sirius catches Honey’s eye across the theatre, because they both know that in twelve episodes time, Honey will be crowned the Head Girl, and her career will sky-rocket.

Sirius tips her head back onto Remus’ shoulder as the end credits roll, and Remus smiles, arm around her shoulder, thumb stroking the exact line of a bruise at her collar. He’ll probably rub off the makeup, but she doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> The video Sirius and Ana mention is [Let's Have a Kiki](https://youtu.be/eGCD4xb-Tr8) by the Scissor Sisters - check it out!! It's one of Sirius' favourite songs, and what he listens to in the dressing room of the Golden Lion. The girls recreated this video and it makes me wish I could draw because I can see it all so perfectly in my head!


End file.
